


When will I see you again?

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Epistolary, Incomprehension, M/M, Pleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, just because people don’t know about the letters you write doesn’t mean they don’t know something is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> So according to recent planning, there should be around 22/24 letters in this series give or take one or two interludes in non-epistolary form.

**August 1st, 2012.**

_Tony,_

_I know I said it before, and I know you’re tired to hear it, but I won’t stop telling you that you should really try and talk to Loki. Do you know that I’m just out of the clinic? Sleipnir is a beautiful baby –as you’ll know if you decide to finally open the pictures I sent to your mail address. He and Angrboda are getting discharged tomorrow night –he’ll be at Loki and Thor’s house by the time you get this letter._

 

_Tony… I don’t know what to tell you. You don’t want to tell me why you’re not coming here anymore, and I respect that—I just want you to be happy. You’re my friend, and as much as it surprises me to say it, so is he. I’m stuck in the middle of this and I see both of you missing each other, and that makes me so sad, you can’t even imagine._

_I know I’ve said and done things in the past that—I’m not very proud of the kind of person I’ve been, to you or to Loki. Sometimes I’m a bit of an elitist ass, and I’m working on it but there are slip ups. Look, I know it’s selfish of me to ask you to come back in New York. I know it is, but would you please, please consider it, at least?_

 

_You’re one of my best friends, Tony. You’ve been here for me from the first time we met, and it’s important to me to know that you are happy –it’s important to Pepper as well. And the thing is that we can both tell you aren’t. It’s been two years since you left, saying you wanted to make a fresh start and maybe end up happier in Malibu than you were here, but it seems to me like your tan hides more bags under your eyes than expression lines._

_Yes, I’ve read your letters. I know you’re nearly two years sober now, and I know it’s important to you… if staying far away from Loki and the rest of us is the only way for you to keep on going, then by all means stay in Malibu._

 

_But I’m asking you, as your friend, as the one who is going to marry your almost sister, please don’t ignore our invitation again and come see us for Christmas. You know I can’t leave work at this time of the year, or I wouldn’t hesitate one second. If you don’t want to see Loki, you don’t have to. We can arrange something, I promise._

 

_Just—please. I know it’s selfish of me to ask that, but please, at least think about it. You still have three months to decide. Please think about it._

 

_Your friend,_

_Steve._

 

**{ooo}**

 

**August 10, 2012**

_I’m sorry Steve, but I can’t._

_Please, don’t bring this up when you come along for thanksgiving, alright? I know you’re only looking out for me there, and I appreciate it, but right now you’re doing more harm than anything else and I need you to stop._

_I’m really sorry. I wish I could come back but I just… I can’t do that. There are things that I wouldn’t be able to handle if I came back. I just need to stay away._

 

_I hope you can forgive me, but I can’t go back on that._

 

_I’m sorry._

 

_Tony._


End file.
